


Five Times Gwen Showed Her Hero Experience...

by So_u_like_pkmn



Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [1]
Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: 5 and 1, And there isn't much content, But Marvel Rising heavily implies that there is, But isn't said, But kind of failing, But she's trying, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Gwen get off the table, Gwen is trying with comfort, Gwen stop getting injured, Hi I Love Gwen Stacy, Hurt/Comfort, I'm rambling in the tags, Kind of implies that there isn't a Spider-Man, Light Angst, Mention of Murderdock, Minor Character Death, One of these tags are a lie, So what's the truth sheeple, Well maybe some people got hurt, but nobody we knew, implied Gwen/Daisy, no beta we die like men, so here i am, spider powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: Ghost-Spider has been a hero for quite a while before she joined the Secret Warriors. She has a few hard-earned lessons under her belt. Mistakes that were made, understanding of difficult situations.Knowledge that she is willing to share.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & America Chavez, Gwen Stacy & Dante Pertuz, Gwen Stacy & Doreen Green, Gwen Stacy & Kamala Khan, Gwen Stacy & Secret Warriors, implied Gwen Stacy/Daisy Johnson
Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Five Times Gwen Showed Her Hero Experience...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoryStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/gifts).



> Hello Naughty Children, It's Marvel Rising Time.
> 
> Happy Birthday Kor, my gift to you

_ -1 _

The last thing Ghost-Spider expected to see on her patrol was America sitting on top of a lone building top.

_ (Actually that’s a lie, the last thing she expected was a purple giraffe. Because it will never happen.) _

Deciding that a little break wouldn’t hurt, Ghost-Spider swung herself onto the roof and perched herself on the ledge.

“Hey, America. Didn’t expect to see you up here.”

The other girl didn’t respond, just continued to stare up at the night sky.

Ghost-Spider shrugged it off, seeing the other girl didn’t want to talk. She changed her position so she was laying on the ledge, hands cushioning her head as she stared at the stars.

If America wanted to talk, she would on her own time.

A few minutes went by, then a whisper. “Do you ever feel lonely? Like you’re the only one…”

Ghost-Spider froze. She sat up and pulled her mask off.

“Yeah, sometimes.” Gwen whispered. “There aren’t that many spider people web-swinging around.”

America’s eyes drifted down to look at the darkened streets. “I miss my moms.”

“It’s okay,” The spider hero told her, voice soft with understanding. “To miss them. It’s okay to feel sad.”

The other girl finally turned her head to look at Gwen, eyes shining with tears she refused to shed. She searched the spider hero, as if she was expecting to be tricked into being vulnerable.

“You aren’t going to tell me to be happy ‘cause they’d want me to be happy? Or that I have friends that can help  _ “bare the burden”  _ or something? That it gets better with time?”

“Sometimes you just have to cry,” Gwen said, a tone of mixed emotions. “It’s okay to miss your moms, it’s okay to feel sad and cry about it. You’re allowed to grieve, America.”

A tear slipped out and America turned to wipe it away.

“Do you want to be alone?” The spider hero asked.

“...no.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Gwen pulled her hood up, staring up at the night sky.

A sniffle and a few sobs broke through the silent rooftop, then more followed.

Gwen dutifully kept her eyes on the sky until the sobs and sniffles slowed. She looked down.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Gwen stood up and pulled her mask on. “Get home safe, okay?”

America gave a nod. “You too,  _ chica _ .”

Ghost-Spider gave her own nod as she shot a web at a distant building. She leapt off the roof. 

While swinging away, two wet spots started to form under her eye lenses.

* * *

_ -2 _

Gwen had been quietly watching two of her teammates for a while.

Doreen and Kamala were silent, low energy. Completely opposite of their normal selves.

And she knew the reason why.

The Secret Warriors had come across an on fire office building and tried to evacuate the people inside.

However, one of the levels collapsed and five people have died.

Ever since the team has been quiet, but Gwen was more worried about Doreen and Kamala.

They were the least experienced on loss with the job, they had this romanticized thought of being a hero. And today that fantasy came crashing down.

Gwen leaned over the back of the couch and whispered into Daisy’s ear. The leader nodded and led the rest of the team out, giving the excuse of getting food.

Waiting a few minutes to make sure everyone was gone, Gwen took off her shoes and stood on the coffee table in front of the two. Perching on it with the tips of her toes.

“Okay, we need to talk,” Gwen spoke up, earning their attention.

“...are you going to tell us to stop being superheroes?” Kamala whispered.

“Of course not,” Gwen told them in a calm and understanding tone. “Do  _ you  _ want to stop being superheroes?”

“No!” Doreen spoke up.

“I don’t know…”

The spider hero leaned forward, her hands supporting the movement. “Hey, the hardest part about this job...you can’t save everyone. The best thing we can do is to do better next time.” She took a breath. “We can’t change the situation, we can’t bring those people back. What happened, happened.”

“Do we just forget about them?” Doreen scowled. “What about their families?! We couldn’t save those people because we aren’t good enough.”

“You do better,” Gwen didn’t react to the anger. “Don’t let this take over you, it doesn’t end well. We can’t save everyone, we can’t protect the world from every bad thing that pops up. Sometimes bad things just happen.”

“How...how many were there that you couldn’t save?” Kamala whispered.

Gwen let out a breath, a familiar weight appearing on her shoulders. “I’ve been in this job for a long time. I’ve seen and experienced so much. Made mistakes I’d rather you two not make.” She looked both of them in the eyes. “Go home, spend some time with your families. Come back tomorrow ready and determined.”

Doreen and Kamala still looked unsure, but they nodded, a new spark in their eyes. Gwen feels that she really didn’t talk it through well enough. It was a heavy and hard topic to talk about.

The elevator whirled to life and Rayshaun’s voice called out through the room.

“Gwen, get off the table!”

A few giggles escaped the two girls and Gwen snatched up the opportunity to lighten the mood.

“You’re not my mom! Daisy, tell Rayshaun that I’m allowed on the table.”

Daisy let out an amused laugh. “We let you on the ceiling and even the back of the couch, but the table is too far.”

Gwen gasped in fake shock. “Daisy, I want a divorce.”

* * *

_ -3 _

“Go out and look for her,” Gwen hissed in pain and held her middle as she lowered herself to sit on the couch. “I’ll be fine, all healed up in a few hours.”

Daisy bit her lip, a conflicted look on her face. “Your ribs are pretty banged up and I don’t want to leave you alone…”

“I could go look with you,” The spider hero offered with a teasing smile.

The leader narrowed her eyes. “I don’t want you to even  _ think  _ about web-swinging until those ribs are completely healed.”

Gwen raised her hands in surrender. “I’m more worried about Riri, she was really upset earlier.” Seeing the conflicted look again she added. “I promise to be a good little spider and stay here.”

Daisy sighed, relenting. “Alright. If I find out you moved from that spot, I’ll bench you for a week.”

“You got it, boss,” Gwen smirked.

“If you need anything-”

“I’ll be fine. Go fine our Ironheart.”

Gwen gave a soft smile as she watched Daisy enter the elevator and disappeared from view.

It was...nice to have friends to care for her. To worry if she got hurt.

It’s been so long…

Gwen frowned as she heard the whirring of the elevator, the noise breaking her out of her thoughts.

She turned her head as best she could to see who was coming back.

There was a sniffle and nervous shuffling.

“Riri?”

“...yeah.”

“Oh, thank webs you’re okay,” Gwen went to turn the top half of her body, stopping and gasping in pain when her ribs flared. “Oh that bites.”

“I’m okay? You’re the one hurt...because of me!” Riri yelled, before sniffling again.

“Hey, hey, come here,” The spider hero said in a gentle voice, patting the empty spot on the couch. 

Riri slowly came into view and nervously sat on the couch. Gwen carefully took one of her hands.

“Do you know how to read a pulse?”

“Theoretically.”

Gwen placed two of the younger girl’s fingers on her wrist, over her pulse point. “Feel that little beat? That’s my heart beat. It’s okay.”

A look of anger came across Riri’s face and she ripped her hand away.

“It’s not okay! You got hurt because of me! I froze and you took the hit meant for me!”

Riri turned away and angrily wiped at the tears that started forming.

“Hey, hey. You’re still new to all the fighting and hero business,” Gwen calmly spoke. “You’re bound to make mistakes. It’s natural to freeze like that.”

“But...you got hurt because of it,” Riri turned back to look at the older girl.

“I’ll heal,” Gwen smiled. “In a few hours it’ll be like it never happened and we’ll be better next time.”

“How can you be so calm and forgiving? If you didn’t have your powers…”

“We all make mistakes,” The spider hero placed a hand on Riri’s shoulder, looking her in the eyes. “We’re all human. We just need to learn and move on.”

The younger girl sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “You’ll help, right?”

“Of course,” Gwen smiled. She shot a web at the remote and yanked it towards them. It landed perfectly in her hand. “Wanna watch a movie with me? Daisy said I can’t move from here or she’ll kick my ass.”

That got a laugh out of Riri. “Sure.”

“Cool. I feel like you’ll like this one I have in mind. Have you seen  _ Wall-E _ ?”

* * *

_ -4 _

Dante grunted as his back hit the metal floor of the training room. He just groaned and slumped on the floor.

“Hey, you lasted ten seconds longer than last time. That’s improvement,” Gwen leaned over him with a smirk, her hands on her hips.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Dante sighed, eyes locked onto the ceiling. “Maybe I’m not cut out for this hero stuff.”

Gwen nudged his side with a foot. “Don’t be like that, every hero was knocked down at some point. You just gotta get back up.”

“For you to knock me on my ass again?”

The spider hero gave a laugh.

“The reason I’m able to kick your ass is because I got back up,” Gwen took a few steps back and fell into a fighting stance. “So get up, Dante.”

The Inhuman pushed himself to his feet and lit his hands on fire.

“Let’s see if I can avoid getting knocked down for eleven seconds…”

“That’s the spirit!”

* * *

_ -5  _

Gwen cooed as she placed a small bowl of cut up lunch meat in front of the stray cat she had picked up earlier. She scratched his neck as she chowed down.

She ignored Doreen’s loud retelling in the living room of a mission this morning that she wasn’t a part of. Instead choosing to focus on her new friend.

Daisy crouched down beside her on the kitchen floor. “He’s handsome.”

“For a stray,” Gwen chuckled. “He’s too friendly, I’ll see if I can find out if he has an owner.”

The leader glanced over her shoulder after a very loud and very bad sound effect. “Not interested in the action-packed story?”

“Naw, this little guy needs me more.”

Daisy smiled gently at the spider hero as she gained a thoughtful look.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“This is what being a hero is about,” Gwen whispered.

“Saving strays?”

“Giving others a chance to make a positive change in their lives. Even if it’s one person.”

“Are you okay, Gwen?” Daisy gently asked. “You’ve seemed stressed lately.”

Gwen took a deep breath and gave a tense smile. “Yeah, just...one of my villains has been kicking up a fuss recently. Pulled a few all nighters investigating.”

“Hey, if you ever need help. You have a team now.”

Gwen didn’t respond, instead she focused on the purring cat.

* * *

_...And the one time she learned to rely on others. _

* * *

_ +1 _

_ Please no one be here. Please no one be here. _

Ghost-Spider ripped off her mask with a loud gasp and held her left arm with the same hand. Shifting her stance to put less pressure on her right leg.

She just needed a place to hunker down until her healing kicked in. The base was more preferable than passing out on some rooftop. 

For one, the base had comfy couches to pass out on.

The elevator was close to the basement and Gwen’s stomach dropped at the muffled noise of the holographic-tv.

_ Webs, that cold dark building top sounds  _ **_really_ ** _ appealing right now. _

She finally got a view into the base.

“Hey-Gwen, what happened?” Daisy's smile disappeared and she leapt off the couch, rushing over to help.

“I’m fine,” Gwen muttered, but allowed Daisy to carefully wrap an arm around her waist for extra support and lead her towards the couch.

Where...everyone was.

_ Everyone’s here. _

“Rayshaun, go get the med-kit,” The leader carefully lowered Gwen onto the couch. “Where does it hurt?”

The spider hero took a deep breath. “...I’m fine.”

“Let me help you.”

“...my left arm, right leg, mostly bruises and stuff.”

Daisy gave a relieved smile as Rayshaun came back with a large med-kit. “Thank you. Does it hurt when you breathe?”

“No.”

“Who did this to you?” Kamala asked, voice wavering with emotion.

“One of my usual villains,” Gwen vaguely told her. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it? Gwen, look what they did to you!” America grew upset at her friend brushing off the situation.

“I handled it.”  _ Murderdock will lay low for a while. _

“Did your head get hit?” Daisy asked, regaining her attention. 

“No, just my face,” Gwen wet her lips, tasting blood from her split lip.

“Who’s the villain you fought?” Rayshaun asked seriously.

“We’ll show them what a pistachio feels like!” Squirrel Girl added, Tippy Toe cheering from her shoulder.

“I don’t want you guys worrying about him,” Gwen hissed in pain when Daisy examined her leg. “I don’t want any of you ending up on this guy’s radar.”

“We just want to help you,” Riri whispered.

The spider hero sighed, her exhaustion becoming more visible. “I know.”

“We’re a team,  _ chica _ ,” America leaned over the back of the couch. “We look out for each other.”

Gwen’s eyes started to droop and she leaned towards Daisy, who moved to sit next to her for better access to her arm. “‘M tired.”

“Then take a nap, okay?” Daisy told her.

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” Kamala whispered.

A tired smile appeared on Gwen’s face as her breathing evened out, her head cushioned by Daisy’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few gaps in Marvel Rising knowledge. Namely, the amount of time certain characters have been in the superhero bidness, but I did my best and I hope y'all still like it.
> 
> Now let's hope that there's more Marvel Rising so I have more content to work with before my memes start getting posted.


End file.
